


Phoenix

by Amatia



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: It's been a little while since I have written a RWBY one, and it has been a long while since I have written anything for RWBY. If there was one animal Pyrrha would take care of, it would be a Phoenix. The Roman Phoenix does represent the sun. Also, it does depend on which legend you read, but the bird can burst into flames and come out as a fully-grown bird. What else, what else, hmm...I honestly was wishing the ending came out a little better, but at least I didn't have to go into a fight scene, I'm never good with those.





	

It was the early morning, and Pyrrha got ready to go train. While she was walking to the training grounds, she heard a bird squawking in pain. She rushed towards it, wanting to help it. Once she got there, she put her hands towards it, but it burst into flames, then another, fully-grown, bird arose from it's ashes. 

"Hm, how strange," Pyrrha said. "Why don't you come with me?" She then picked up the bird, letting it rest on her shoulder. 

Instead of training, she decided to go back to her room, and figure out what kind of bird that she found. She looked at every book, until she found one, with the answer that she needed. After she put her book away, she took the bird with her, and went into town. She went to every herb and plant store, until she found the food the animal needed to survive. She walked back to her room, very happy that she was helping the little creature to survive, knowing what it will do to itself, time and time again. 

"Maybe I should get you a little perch to sit on," Pyrrha said. 

The bird squeaked in happiness. Pyrrha smiled and went to the nearest pet store to get some items for her new pet. Once she got back to her dorm, she rearranged the room, so everything could fit, knowing it wasn't a big room, not even with growing teens. She put the balsam and the perch near the window, maybe one day, the bird would like to fly away, and find a new home to live at. 

"Hehe, aren't you cute, and fun to play with? You are such a beautiful creature. You should probably fly away, you aren't a creature to be kept as a pet." 

The bird nestled close to Pyrrha, not wanting to leave her. She petted the animals head, loving it so much, not wanting the bird to go away, either. She started to giggle even more, as she played with it, before she had to leave, for something important. The other three walked into the room, wondering what was going on. 

"Pyrrha, what is that," Jaune asked. 

"It's a Phoenix. I thought this bird was mythical, but I found it in the courtyard. The poor bird bursted into flames, and became a fully-grown bird when it came out of it's ashes," Pyrrha explained. 

"It's a beautiful creature. It has the colors of the sun," Ren said. "It symbolizes rebirth, renewal, among other things." 

"Right, these birds feed on large or small birds, dragons, or balsam," Pyrrha said. 

"Can you tell us more about it, after our match today, we need you and Nora in top form," Jaune said. 

"Of course." 

Days had gone past, and the tournament was coming to a close, along with a lot of other things. As soon as the fight was done, something terrible happened, Penny became destroyed, only due to Emeralds semblance in manipulating what Pyrrha had seen. As soon as Beacon feel the Phoenix became worried about it's master and flew to her. It had seen that Pyrrha was no longer alive. The bird flew around to find her ashes, and once it did, the bird itself became ashes. In the morning, both of their ashes flew into the sun and the Phoenix became reborn, flying away into the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a little while since I have written a RWBY one, and it has been a long while since I have written anything for RWBY. If there was one animal Pyrrha would take care of, it would be a Phoenix. The Roman Phoenix does represent the sun. Also, it does depend on which legend you read, but the bird can burst into flames and come out as a fully-grown bird. What else, what else, hmm...I honestly was wishing the ending came out a little better, but at least I didn't have to go into a fight scene, I'm never good with those.


End file.
